What Went Wrong?
by Girl in the Tiger Kimono
Summary: AU-ish...Tohru and Kyo have been engaged for 5 years now when he suddenly leaves Tohru for his previous lover Kagura, Tohru; heart broken, hits up the next flight home for Japan while she recieves help from the last person she'd expect. Contains spoilers!
1. What Did She Do Wrong

What Went Wrong? 

**Disclaimer: don't own it, don't have money, don't sue me…**

What went wrong? The age old question what the heck went wrong? I was happy, he seemed happy to. Why, why did he even leave me for her Kagura got her dream she got you, Kyo. He was just with me yesterday; I came home early and found a note on the counter saying;

'_Tohru, Ja' ne, I loved you once a long time ago but now it changed, I love Kagura and I think I'm an idiot for telling you like this but I can't stay to tell you I'm so, so sorry and if I did stay I'd probably see you crying and I say never mind she not worth this but I could never watch you cry because of me so like I said I'm writing this note instead. Once again I'm so very sorry Tohru… - Kyo Sohma' _

I drop my tenseness and do the one thing that makes sense now, cry and begin to call the rest of the Sohma's other than Kyo and Kagura. The first person I called to tell anything to is Kisa, she's like my little sister so of course I'll call her and they first thing she says is this.

"This is Kisa here, hello."

"Hey Kisa it's me Tohru I have something you'll want to hear; I'm coming back to Japan!"

"Nee-san really! That's great when are you leaving America?"

"Tonight, I'll see you very soon ok Kisa-chan, I love you and I'll see you soon!" 

"Ok Nee-san, I'll see you soon I love you to Ja' ne!"

"Ja' ne Kisa-chan."

After hanging up I go and call the second person I have on speed dial Akito-sama. I call her and she says yes I can always go home to them. After her I call Yuki-san, after Yuki san Uo-chan and Hana-chan. Finally I end up making my way down the list of the Sohma's, in exception to Kyo and of course Kagura. I've told our, I mean _my _landlady that I'm going back to Japan she asks for one reason and of course I'm honest so I say 'My fiancé has just walked out on me so I really need to go home to see my family again okay?' The old woman nods and I grab the 9'000 yen she gave me as I go to by a plane ticket. 

I left on the first plane that evening. I cried the whole time on the flight which made me glad I have the window seat. I hear voices on the flight that sound so familiar that it's uncanny. So of course I look at the couple in the row in front of me and well; it's Kagura and Kyo. Crap. And yes I've started swearing because of him. I have become very. I have become very nosy so I listen to what they're saying to each other.

Kagura starts "Kyo, you do love me more right?"

"Kagura, of course I do I wouldn't have left her otherwise you know!"

"Kyo, if you love me then why do you look so sad right now?"

"It is just because I am very tired right now is all. See I'm happy."

"Now if only that smile wasn't forced on you…" By this point I stop listening and resume my silent tears. 

Time break!

Hours later the plane has landed and I've stopped crying because well I can't cry any more, I've finally cried out _all_ my tears. A voice comes on over the intercom "Folks, this is your captain speaking, please put on your seatbelts please we are finally landing in Japan." The first thing I do is think; well it isn't very bad right? I hope I don't have to talk to them on the way out of here, and of course I'm never _that _lucky. Another voice popped on the intercom "Hello everyone, this is your flight attendant speaking, I have a new announcement due to some people missing their parties, you now must exit from the back up to the front, that'll be all please." I groan inwardly. Somebody up there _must hate me!_ It's so my aunt… darn it! Too soon it's my turn to go up to the front to catch my party. It's been 5 years since I've seen all of them… they might hate me or, or they might have forgotten me it's scary to think about that so I'll just turn it off right now. I get up, walk out of my seat and walk past them quickly, but of course they saw me walk past and they gasp my name as I pass them I walk out to find Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Kisa-chan, Akito-sama, Yuki-san and all the others except Momiji-san are out there as soon as I grabbed my baggage. They each give me a big hug and a friendly hello. When I have reached the spot where Uo-chan and Hana-chan should be they surround me in a strong hug while they ask me where's Kyo we're going to go kill him soon, I laugh half-heartedly and quickly ask "Hey, everyone? Did anyone tell Momiji-san I was coming back?"

Everyone quickly looks around and Kisa says,

"Nee-san, I told him you were coming back and he said he'd show up… I'm sorry he's not here right now, and do you know where you'll be staying at while you are back in Japan?" I sigh grab her by the arms gently and pull her in a big hug and I have to shake my head in no. She starts to speak;

"Nee-san you can stay at my house if you want…" She's suddenly cut off by a tall blonde haired boy.

"Kisa-chan, go talk to Hiro-chan after I say this, alright?" She nods.

"Kisa, Tohru will be staying with me and my little sister Momo, is that alright with you Kisa?" she nods and leaves like promised. Momiji looks at me now and starts.

"Okay why isn't Kyo with you and," he looks up at the couple of Kyo and Kagura; "okay never mind that, but why didn't you call me?" He has a hurt look on his face and gets tears in his eyes.

"Momiji, I didn't have your number, remember you never even gave it to me in the first place; and even if I did I'd never call you anyway, I don't want anyone worried… I- I just wanted everyone to be happy and think I'm getting a job transfer okay Momiji?" He nods and that silly smile returns to his face as he whispers to me carefully "Since we are passing the 'happy new couple' let's give them a show eh?" Everyone nods and Hatsuharu comes up with a great idea… and he just can't wait to prove it to…

-A/N: this was something I came up with when I was watching a youtube video of the Tohru+Kyo+Kagura+Momiji kinda thing…. Well tell me what you think, no flames please, r&r and no silent readers!


	2. Hatsuharu's Plan and a New Year

**Disclaimer: still don't own it but I wish I did…-**

Hatsuharu Sohma is the smartest bovine boy in the world. We begin to set his three part plan in motion….

_**Part 1: A Guilty Conscience. **_

As Kyo and Kagura walk by Momiji holds me as I cry while everyone else crowds around him and gives them the death glare worthy of a fan fiction. Kyo looks very torn, he honestly wants to come and get me but then again he doesn't, according to Hatsuharu-san this is perfect. Next as they grab they're baggage Momiji walks with me to get mine while saying "Tohru you really have to stay at my place with Momo in the Main House with Kureno and Uo-chan after all it's the least I can do since Yuki lives to far out and; and well you know you can't stay with him anymore." In order for this to work I have to act like myself in that paranoia of I'm just a hindrance to you guys.

"Oh no Momiji-san, I can't I mean I'll just be a waste of space and well I won't be any help all I can do is clean, I was working as a maid in America you know, unless your house is a mess… and it's my fault for not thinking this through and getting a place to stay at beforehand oh I, I'm sorry if I get in your way I promise that I'll work to stay at the Main House, Momo and your room will be the cleanest one there I promise!" As Hatsuharu predicted Kyo cringes and fidgets next to Kagura. Momiji continues to rub salted lemons in Kyo's wounds by saying

"Honestly though Tohru, did you ever do anything wrong to Kyo or did he just leave you? Cause from what you told us to be the truth, not meaning that I doubt you because well you simply just can't lie, you never did anything wrong. What so ever. I'm sorry this had to happen to you just promise you'll smile and laugh again soon." Kyo now unable to control himself helps us start part two.

_**Part 2: Time to Apologize and Get Completely Rejected**_

Kyo walks up to me when I'm with everyone and rubs the back of his neck as he begins "Eh, Tohru?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering that well would you take me back after all I just realized I made a huge ass mistake and I'm sorry that I made you cry and stuff. Also you never did anything wrong I promise you that. So Tohru what do you say?"

"Kyo, I accept your apology but I won't and can't take you back because I won't let myself be hurt by others, remember this Kyo, _you _taught _me _this lesson so no way will I take you back. But just so you know you were my first but hopefully not my last. I want someone who will always want to be first but will be happy being my last and not someone else's first; ja' ne Kyo." I walk to the safety arms of my 'might as well be' family. Kagura taps him on the shoulder and says to him "SO I'M A HUGE ASS MISTAKE HUH?" Kyo's screams were heard all the way in Tokyo. Kagura runs to me and gives me a huge hug while saying;

"I'm so sorry I didn't know that's what he thought of me, I never knew he'd try to re-cheat on me, he even told me I was his one and only and nothing could ever change that… I'm so sorry." She repeats herself crying over and over again. I hug her and say "Kagura I forgive you it's not your fault, it's his. Okay?" She nods. And mumbles "No wonder the cat got left out he's very mean…" this makes everyone laugh; while Kyo boils over. As he prepares to make a scene in the airport, I look to Yuki and Momiji and raise an eyebrow; Hatsuharu nods and says "Well, no one said he was bright." We laugh and Kyo's blows his top just as Hatsuharu planned but what he isn't prepared for Kyo's dark side. Kyo grabs the nearest person to him which is Kisa but I pull her behind me quickly so he sees who he grabbed and he stops looks at me says one thing to me, "Why did I always have to have second place to you or to anyone?" I look at him and say the first thing that comes to mind. Now for part three.

_**Part 3: The Ugly Truth Followed By the Beat Down.**_

"Kyo, no one likes a cheater even if you were the cheated one." He must have lost it because all I remember is Kisa saying "Nee-san! Kyo let her go! You've hurt her enough KYO!" Kisa cries and Hiro tenses and I see Hatsuharu run for me in a 'Black Haru' moment. Then my world goes black and I wake up in a house unfamiliar to me. I sit up and I see Kisa-chan give a happy squeal which alerts _everyone_ else in the house. The first person to reach me, other than Kisa, is Uo-chan and Hana-chan who's being dragged behind her. Followed by another drag quartet made of , and in this order, Hiro, Momiji, Yuki, Hatsuharu; Hatsuharu has a happy smirk on his face. The first thing he says to me is this "Tohru, I know you won't be mad so I'll tell you that I kicked Kyo's ass after I had Kisa move you out of my way. Cause I kinda sent him to the hospital." Kisa speaks up next. "Nee-san it was almost like a public smack down and Kyo hasn't been checked out of the hospital, yet." This causes much laughter as Hatori-san walks to me, puts his hand on my forehead and he says to me "Alright Tohru; you'll be fine just some cuts on your arms they'll heal pretty quickly and you will be alright." Everyone looks very relieved and I can't figure out why.

So of course I ask them "Uh excuse me but why does everyone look so worried and I don't really know why…" everyone sighs as Hatori-san fills us in on what went down afterward. "Tohru, after you passed out you were limp in Kisa's grasp and well that's what sent Hatsuharu into Black Haru… and well if you saw how many tears Momiji here cried," Hatori-san vaguely gestures to the rabbit boy, "you'd think someone died!"

"So that's why you're all so worried?"

"Mhmmm." Was a chorus sound from everyone, even Hiro-chan.

"So everyone; what do we do now?" I ask them. Momiji shrugs at me and says

"Well Tohru-chan, it is your choice now since well, you are at the Main House; after all you came at the best time! It's almost the Chinese New Year! Yeah, even though we all aren't zodiac anymore, well, let's just say that old habits die hard." I nod and say

"Well in that case I can help set up for the celebration since it _is tomorrow _after all…" everyone seems ecstatic since tomorrow will be the party and I'm excited to go for the first time and I wonder who will be dancing this year. Although I think it might be Momiji; I'm not quite sure… huh that'll be something to think about.

- (**A/N: time flow isn't the same as it is now soo this means that means for them it could be February 3****th****, or at least I think that's when it is… also this is the year of the rabbit soo I found out this works pretty great… yes go me! Author out Ja' ne…) Please R&R all chapters…. **


	3. Later That Day

_**Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. **_

Okay, so the New Year has begun and we are making the best party this year ever. I checked out our calendar and yes it _is _the Year of the Rabbit. Momiji blushed and said;

"Well I guess I'm dancing for someone tonight…"

Everyone laughs as the Main House doors opened wide for a person who walks in dripping blood down their side. It's Kyo; the humanity in me makes me rush to his side as he falls to the ground as the radio comes on the voice says

"Alright everyone a new American song has been released to us and we have all plans to air it now, it is called _Face Down _by **The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus** and this is to all the women who have had issues with a man's fist…" the voice fades out as a song comes on in the background.

_**(A/N: turn on YouTube or whatever you listen to for music lol.)**_

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand._

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down._

Everyone looks around to the radio as the song instead of being English is sung in Japanese and we all look at it as I start singing along. My voice provides a sweet blend of sorrow to the song and I mix it with memories of America where everything went wrong and I cry as the makeup on face runs and you see the bruises on my face underneath my makeup as the tears wash it all away. My friends all gasp and are restrained by their boyfriends. Meaning Hana-chan was being held by the wrist by Hatori-san and Uo-chan was being held around the waist by Kureno-san as well as the fact that he has a high pain tolerance since she is hitting him and he refuses to let go of her.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

I wrap up Kyo's chest stand and sit down outside as I walk out I sing loudly but enough to where he can still hear my plea even though before they fell on deaf ears. I cry so it constricts my throat a bit as I wipe the makeup off my face.

**Do you feel like a man**

**When you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**

A new voice fills the house joining mine, the funny thing is that it is Momiji's voice flowing in the house after having the words in my throat stop I walk inside as he sings to get some water to drink since Akito-sama hands me a cup of it.

**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect**

**Every action in this world will bear a consequence**

**If you wade around forever you will surely drown**

**I see what's going down.**

**I see the way you go and say your right again,**

**Say you're right again**

**Heed my lecture**

**Do you feel like a man**

**When you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**As your lies crumble down a new life she has found. **

I finish my water as he sings the part while Kyo's side still gets wrapped by Hatori-san Kyo asks Hatori.

"Why doesn't she just hit me after all I think I'd rather be hit right now than watch her cry about me and the stupid song that came on?"

Hatori just laughs as I walk to him and balance on my haunches as I speak directly to his face just as Momiji gets silent as I knew he would because the next lines are mine.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_It's coming round again._

"Kyo I am done with what you put me through in America, I don't want to hear your apologies because well, I am _done _I am just done with it; I have moved on, I dusted off the dirt and moved on. I just _hope _you do to."

He just gapes at me and sneers.

"Well now, look what I have here. A Tohru who actually grew a backbone, I wonder why, would you be so kind as to tell me who let is letting you be this out of character?" I laugh and say to him firmly.

"Kyo you made me get a spine or a 'backbone' as you put it, and I have one thing to say," I look to Yuki quickly as he nods giving me permission to tap open the old wounds, "I loved a man who uses a female punching bag just because he can't beat 'The Damned Rat'. I am done with this and the thing is this. Whether or not I marry you or someone else, I _will _become a part of _this _family so I can be Kisa's real Nee-san or just so I can really mean it when I say Yuki is my older, smarter, even kinder brother and well I think you get the picture but any way, Just because you decided to screw with me doesn't mean I'm letting you get away with this empty handed. Okay?

I give him my 'Space Cadet' smile and stand straight up as I walk over to Momiji and he picks up where I left off.

**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**

I hug him and walk around our 'family' let everyone else hug me as I let them stare at the bruises on my face arms and legs. The nod as Akito comes up to me last and says to me in a threating way as her eyes death glare at Kyo.

"Tohru you can always just let us disown him since he's more like an animal than we all were…" I shake my head and say in his defense

"No Akito-san I appreciate the gesture but I don't think that he's gone _that far_ yet." She nods and kneels down to him as he sits on the floor watching us decide his fate like some cruelly sick and twisted game of 'Let's-all-play-God' as we talk over what to do with him.

"Kyo you better thank a damn lucky star that she still gives a damn about what happens to you or I would have gotten rid of you on the spot!" Kyo flinches as I plan to finish the song with Momiji since he definitely needs water I quickly wrap it up.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..._

I finish up and let the music clean up the next couple of American songs change the mood as I listen to a girl sing 'Baby, Baby Ohhhh!' okay my bad it's a guy… oh well. Also I have to laugh that 'boy' who sings that 'Baby' song is truly a girl at heart. Any ways… I get up brush of my already clean mid-thigh skirt the funny thing about this skirt is that it has a wheel of Chinese Zodiac on it. The funny thing is that Rin and I are the same size so we have been sharing clothes since I left most of them at the old house and I never really took that many clothes to America.

Also while in America I found out I have what physiologists, I think, call 'an inferiority complex' supposedly that's what you get when you have issues about being a bother to somebody about anything you do. Okay anyways I stand up as I speak.

"Well are we all just going to stand here like comatose friends or are we going to go and have _our _New Year celebration!"

Everyone noticed the subject change and decided to go along with it as we get dressed up for the party that night.


	4. A Party Plus Figuring Out Where to Sleep

_**(Insert Standard Disclaimer here…)**_

Later that very same day…

Rin let me borrow her Chinese New Year dress from last year and it is in traditional style as it should be. After a minute or two everyone has been gathered and we start the party. Although for almost everyone except me, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Yuki, Momiji and surprisingly Ayame-sama remembers what even happened.

You see we all basically sat their cause guess whom was driving everyone home? Well it was us! We ended up driving everyone to their designated homes since Kisa's mother was worse than wasted, Hiro isn't old enough since I'm pretty sure he was wasted, and little Kisa-chan was only half as drunk as the others but as soon as we couldn't find her or Hiro for a few hours, I'm expecting Hiro to be buying a ring sometime soon. After all they are eighteen but still…

Also I saw Momiji dance and it was beautiful; so sweet, graceful, even he needed to be supple and flexible for the bends and flips he did in that Kimono, he almost looked like a real rabbit hopping and twist jumping and flipping around as the beads slap and hit his flushed face from all the physical pressure it applied to him.

As cute as it was adorable and reminded me about the first time we met; and it reminded me of the first time I was kissed, after all Momiji was first kiss; it's something I'll never forget. Oh god I wish that I could go back to that day and actually kiss him for real. Besides that small detail I really wished most of all, I could dance with him. The funny thing is that the way the world works I actually did I also believe someone out there was looking out for me because I never had any problems, it was almost as if I could feel mom there with me. Oh I miss her; she probably would've thought that they were the cutest, funniest things out there right now. Huh, sometimes I wonder though.

Would Mom have supported my choice in leaving with Kyo or would she have refused to let me go with him and stay here? Sometimes I really have to wonder about things and I still get confused. But I know one choice, coming back here was the best thing possible for me to do after my real mistake. Tonight I'm sleeping in Momiji's place since well it is quite a drive even though we are still at the Main House; it's well over one hundred miles away from where we are at. Sometimes I wonder how big the place is after all. I guess I'll have to ask Momiji afterwards. Anyways I drove half way home, got sleepy, and then I let Momiji drive the rest of the way. And can I say this Momiji's place is twice the size of Shigure-sama's house. I really do wonder how big the Main House is now I'll ask him.

"Uh, Momiji I have a question."

"Yeah Tohru what's up?"

"Eh well how big is the Main House grounds and what room will in tonight?"

"Well then, just a moment please I got to put Momo to bed then I'll be right on it."

He says to me as he ushers Momo into her room judging by all the pink and cute boy band and popular Anime guy posters on the door and crack of door as I caught a glimpse of the walls. I sit on the couch as I wait for Momiji as he puts his Little Sister to bed for the night. I sat there for what seemed like seconds before he quickly yet quietly comes in and sits next to me. I lean on him for a little bit as I relax and mellow out after the party. He turns his head towards me as I sit there for a few seconds so he can prepare what to say to me for the night and not sound like a slight creep. He begins his rapid amount of answers.

"Well Tohru since I haven't been home in two days and I'm not used to having guests over often except for the occasional Kisa spending the night with Momo. I really don't have a room for you I'm suggesting a choice for you."

He takes a few breaths and continues his rapid onslaught of words.

"So your options are either spend the next few nights in my room in my bed with me or you can sleep on the couch or where ever you want to crash until we can get you a nice room set up or whatever you choose."

He's out of breath and flushed, although so I believe I may have something to do with the latter option on his behalf. So I quickly make my choice as he waits for my answer. I give it to him.

_**Momo's POV**_

What is Onii-san flushing about? I mean after all she is just a girl, why is he blushing about asking her to go and share a bed for a couple of nights right? Well either way I'm gonna listen to them. The girl Onii-san calls his name as she says to him.

"Momiji, I kind of wouldn't mind sharing your room for a while if that's what you've decided to do. That is if it's not a bother to you or your sister."

Nii-san shakes his head and says with a dumb boy grin and a blushing face.

"Well then Tohru it is settled now here I'll help you move your stuff to _our_ room now okay?" Tohru just nods to Nii-san as I sit on the steps that they'll need to use to get to their room now, no biggie I just wonder why Nii-san got all crazy enunciating on the word 'our' I mean come on people it means both of us' thing! Geez! Adults, sigh I don't think I'll ever understand them well either way it doesn't matter. I then remember what I said before; 'I sit on the steps that they'll need to use to get to their room now, no biggie.' Pfft what the heck was I thinking? I really am dumb sometimes. I rush to my room as they climb up the stairs laughing about something I didn't hear because well I'm and idiot! I shut my door as they walk past I hope they don't notice but either way I think that Nii-san has finally found a girl, pardon the extremely lame Disney induced pun but, I think Nii-san has finally found a girl worth fighting for. With the thought of a happy brother after all these years of him being alone I think he'll be happy. I shut off my light as I fall asleep. Hopefully I can talk to Tohru-senpai tomorrow. I drift into a land of sweetened dreams very kind girls as I think of how happy Nii-san is with Tohru-senpai…

_**===================================================Otaku's Corner:**_

_**Okay hate me later I really have a thing for cliffies today and be happy you got back to back chapters so please read and review since it really isn't nice to leave without reviewing since well duh I can see that you people are! Don't be shy because you know I don't bit! Be warned, FLAMES will be used to help my friends and mw cook something tonight lol! Please let me know of what you think since Momiji is living with his sister what do you think of her POV's also remember REVIEWS MAKE ME GO FASTER! **_

_**Comments, Concerns, Questions, Ideas for the next chapter? Review to let me know or heck PM me if yah want something, AND FINALLY CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES PLEASE! **_


	5. The Morning And Evening After

_**Disclaimer: **__** I own NOTHING! Except for my plot so don't sue me I have no money XD. And all good people please be warned; I just discovered and alter ego I like to call…Shanelle, she is the one that makes all my steamy and sexy kinda stuff soo be warned…**_

_**Momo's POV:**_

Crud, I had another nightmare. This time it had to do with Kyo-senpai, I dreamed that he had hit me; he actually hit and then kept hitting me and he beat me I felt the skin split and I bled everywhere. The strange thing is that Kyo-senpai never hits anyone, especially ladies… or so I thought.

I walked in to Nii-san's room to hear Tohru-senpai's voice talk to him very quietly and sharply as I suppose I'm not to hear her tell Nii-san.

"Momiji-kun, these are the bruises okay? Now can I sleep now, I have a lot of jet-lag since I just got back here. And yes there are bruises on my stomach okay? Now please just let me sleep!"

"No Tohru I need to clean them or at least give you a wrap in case he broke any of your ribs okay?"

"Fine just hurry up and look at them okay!"

Tohru the unwinds the breast and stomach wrap that she uses to sleep in, I'm guessing it's an American style to keep warmer at night there instead of here where we actually wear pajama's instead of wraps well at least her pajama bottoms are the same as Kisa's with little tigers on them and stripes on the waist band. Anyway the funny thing is that Kisa calls her Nee-san and I've always wondered why but never could figure it out after all, she doesn't even look like Kisa! But who am I to judge her? Well that's beside the point. After all what's more interesting is that the wrap for her shirt like thing is made of cow skin that reminds me of Hatsuharu-san or in other terms my cousin Haru-chan. Well at least I thought it was a normal wrap until she starts to unwind it anyway. It looks like it starts at the bottom where her stomach is and she unwraps it to where it sits unrevealingly under her boobs, ha boobs is such a funny word, I decide now is a good time to talk to Nii-san since he wrapped up her ribs and she grabs his other shirt to wear for the night and put it on yawning I say to them.

"Nii-san, Tohru-sama can sleep here with you to tonight?"

"Momo, what happened did you have another bad dream?"

"Yes Nii-san I dreamed that Kyo-senpai had hit me and it really hurt! And ohm Tohru-sama, did Kyo-senpai hit you too?"

"MOMO! That was very rude you know better than to ask such a personal question!"

"Momiji, it's fine honestly!"

Okay, fine I give tell her what you want after all she's old enough by now."

"Thank you very much. And Momo don't say sorry it's okay really, also yes Kyo-kun hit me more than once and he did do this to me."

Tohru gestures to her bruises in varying shades of blue, black, purple, yellowish greens and other colors in between. I gasp and run to her side and give her a firm yet gentle hug as Tohru picks me up like a little kid. Even though I'm thirteen; I don't mind though she's a lot nicer than the others Nii-san's brought home, they looked like her but they soo aren't her at all. Nii-san's eyebrows shoot up as he says,

"Tohru, I guess she's sleeping in between us tonight huh?"

I look up hopefully at Tohru as Nii-san says this, he's said this before and the others turned me away as well. She looks up at him sternly and says to him.

"Momiji, she will share a bed with the three of us okay, if I had a bad dream like she did I'd expect someone to treat me with the same kindness!"

Not Tohru, she's the first one to not turn me away and Nii-san laughed at this, Ne- I mean _Tohru-san_ says offended by his laughter,

"I'm being serious Momiji!"

Nii-san bends over with a laughing fit and I tap on the shoulder as I crawl across the spot on the bed where Ne- geez I mean _Tohru-san_ set me on the bed. I really must stop almost calling her Nee-san she's my Nii-san's friend who got hurt, by Kyo-san, for no real reason. I think out loud to myself on accident.

"Why would anyone want to hurt you Tohru? You are so nice and kinder than anyone else I know! Even Nii-san has brought home girls for me to meet who are not as nice as you! They looked kinda like you but they never acted like you!"

I clap my hand over my mouth and apologize rapidly to them both. Nii-san tries to speak first but gets a hand clapped over his mouth by Tohru who moves behind him and says to me.

"Momo-san is it okay if I don't answer that question cause well, I don't really know that answer either."

I nod and a long yawn escapes my mouth as I climb in the bed and I feel the sheets on both sides of me get flipped back as Tohru-san and Nii-san climb in on opposites and I feel them both hug me as I fall asleep and wish that every time I need a bed to sleep in.

_**Tohru's POV:**_

The next morning I wake up before everyone else and I decide to make some breakfast for everyone today since I'm up first and all. As I make my way to the kitchen I find five people inside making some coffee for themselves. Kisa-chan, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Haru-sama, and Yuki-kun sitting down at the table as they wait for someone to show up; they look very angry and nervous about something. I step down the stairs as I trip down the last step I grab a hold on to Yuki-kun as I regain my balance earning a few snickers and an affectionate hair mess-up from Haru-sama while I grab a cup of coffee and start opening the fridge to find some type of breakfast materials I ask everyone as I work the kitchen.

"Soo everyone, what's up with the 'die' faces? Who or what happened now?"

Haru-san answers for everyone there.

"Sorry to say this but as you know your _other_ family is here and they would like to speak with you; about you know, living with them and all so go talk with them quickly before the others wake up, it would be bad for them to hear the conversation between you and them, they may take it badly, if you know what I mean…"

I nod knowing exactly what they mean and go to deal with this problem now. I walk into the living room and open the door; I see my cousins, my aunt, and my uncle. I keep looking for Grandfather but then I stop myself with a date… shaking my head I walk in and ask them a question.

"Soo why are you all here today?" My cousin answers for them.

"Well, you see we _all_ want you to come _home with us_. Since you got; you know… cheated on and stuff…"

But I shake my head fiercely as I turn on my heels and start to walk away; but my aunt grabs my wrist and almost yells at me.

"You stupid girl; just come home so we can all listen to that Old Coot's damned will; and so I can get my damn money and go home and forget ever meeting any of _you_! The people you live with are no better than _animals_; they don't really even care about you! We are _your people_!"

I snatch my wrist as I open my mouth; by now I don't care about what comes out of it anymore, they've gone too far for me to care now.

"_My people, animals, Old Coot's will!_ NO! THESE ARE MY PEOPLE; THEY AREN'T THE ANIMALS; NO! THAT IS YOU; YOU ARE THE ANIMALS! I put up with you in the first place because of Grandfather, never because you are '_my people_' you use me just so you can read his will! Honestly what kind of family are you! Oh that's right, you aren't a family, I am so happy that they took me away from there you'll never even know just how _happy_ I was when Yuki-kun as well as Kyo-kun brought me to my home! Give me a date and time for the will reading and I'll be there, is there anything else you'd like me to know?"

I pant because I am out of breath and on the verge of hot, angrily boiling tears. They all seem taken aback and my cousin, the one I had to share a room with, comes and gives me a real hug giving me a date, time, place and requirement; I can't go alone, and they have to be a guy since it _is _a creepy spot in town. I hug her back and say my thanks as she drags her brother-in-law and parents home saying something about how I grew up and got a backbone finally. I clutch my head and walk back into the kitchen tripping on seven different people. And of course they are; Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Haru-chan, Kisa-chan, Momo-san, Yuki-kun, and Momiji-kun, all in that order.

_**Hatsuharu's POV:**_

In the living room at Momiji's house I heard, at first, calm talking; then I heard the sound of someone grabbing a person's wrist, it took everyone in there to stop me from kicking the door down and killing those poor idiots. I then heard Tohru's voice rise at an alarmingly high pitch and dangerously dark and clipped tone, almost the kind that you know must have come prepackaged in a bag with arsenic-coated and razor filled anger. I pity those inside there now and thank the others so much for stopping me from facing my death head-long. I wonder if Tohru has a black side as well as I do… hmmm I really do wonder now… considering the yelling was stopped and by the sounds of it they are walking down the stairs as we speak ok well then let's go make some coffee yes. Whoa, whoa, whoa; walking down the stairs! Crapola it is Momiji-kun and Momo-chan.

CRAP IN THE KITCHEN! Literally ha, ha, anyways; I watch those two come in here. The looks on their faces were as if someone had thrown hot water on to their faces seeing how fast they'd put it together. Momo-chan freaked out and almost opened the door but we caught her arm just in time. I swear though I'll never press my ears up to a door again! It hurt when Tohru came barreling out the room geez I think I _still haven't finished bruising!_ Remind me to never piss her off again! But that is beside the point seeing as how we shouldn't have been pressed against the damned, wooden door that was our faults… but still we were very dumb. Now we are caught and have to explain ourselves. CRAPOLA!

_**Momiji's POV:**_

Okay so I'm just gonna sum up how my morning went; I wake up and I want to have a nice breakfast with Tohru-chan, and Momo-chan. Of course it never goes that way… crap.

I wake up, get down stairs, spy on a convo I never wanted to, and end up having to explain myself later. Crapola every time sigh. We are all caught and we all know it. Oh well. Might as well explain it to her myself no wait I think Hatsuharu is gonna take it from here heh, heh I really don't wanna crash and burn because of this.

_**Tohru's POV:**_

"Okay, somebody's gotta explain themselves now or I will be slightly mad."

"Tohru please don't be mad at us we were all worried since you know, we heard yelling and we were all very concerned after all are you really going to punish us for just being worried about you!"

"No, no I'm not going to punish any of you okay? Also I'm going to need a guy to take me to the sketchy part of town tomorrow, and since Momo-chan has school, Momiji-san has work, I can't ask Momiji I'm going to need somebody to take me there so I can listen to the reading of, of my Grandfather's will, and yeah please someone…" Haru-san grabs my arm gently as he pulls me into a hug and whispers to me.

"Tohru I will okay and we can talk on the way alright?"

I nod as I hit his chest with my head he laughs and nods to me, as I back away I have to ask everyone.

"Okay, who wants waffles for breakfast today?"

Of course they laughed and I make waffles for everyone. Now after being tired and very full I let everyone else, that don't live here, leave.

After they left and I wait for Momo to go to bed as I snuggle on the couch next to Momiji as he turns the TV to some movie called Predators which had me slightly scared and every time I jumped I landed on his lap; interesting I know. I wonder myself. But after a short while I wait for what happened next; finally I give in and let myself sit on his lap and of course my mind is happy enough that when I jump I stick firmly on to his lap and he'll laugh as I snuggle into his chest as the lights dim in the living room as the movie ends he lets me snuggle into his chest more I feel his abs through the shirt and they are chiseled and almost like polished marble since his skin is lighter than mine. I can't help but let my hand run through his hair as the lights on the TV turn off and the lights in the house stay dim. His hair is the color of lightened gold as his eyes look at mine; I can almost get lost in those melted chocolate orbs they seem so depthless and it almost scares me but we lean our heads in and our lips are only a few inches apart.

Suddenly we hear a sharp noise as we fly apart as his sister walks down the stairs with a scared expression on her face as she runs and jumps on the couch next to me and says;

"Tohru-san, I was so scared I dreamt that you were gone and Nii-san was out for work oh it was so scary! Promise me you'll never leave me!"

She mutters to me some other words to me so Momiji can't hear them to.

"Nii-san would be very, very sad as well, he really does care about you Nee-sama." She gives a giggle and grabs my hand throwing a call out to Momiji as she lets him I'm tucking her in instead of him tonight…

_**Momo's POV:**_

Great, I got her where I want her. She starts talking to me and I can't help myself so I ask her a question.

"Don't you even wanna know why I am with my brother now?"

"U-u-uh well yes but I was going to be polite enough to let you tell me when you were ready since I know the reasons probably weren't very good seeing as how your mother chose to forget about your Nii-sama after all…"

"Don't worry about it and yeah you are right, Mama; Mama died a couple months ago and that is when I found everything out and well I just don't think I'd be able to live with him until I really met him. He's so nice and kind and he does care since Mama was his Mama as well. I never thought I'd get another mother like figure in my life, honestly Kisa Nee-san is an amazing sister but I'd feel better if she treated me like her age. I hate feeling smaller than everyone else. It makes me so made sometimes and I just don't know why you get me?"

"Yes, Momo I get you a lot more than you'd think. You see I have no mother or father at all, my father died when I was very little and well my mother died my third year of high school and I lived in a tent until I found the Sohma's, meaning Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, and Shigure-sama. And well I never even remember my father very much. Well Shigure and Hatori are like my father, Akito is in a way a mom as much as my friends Uo-chan and Hana-chan are in a way."

"I think I understand you now. You are too scared of being hurt to let new people in so you keep to small groups of close people and you never wanted to be hurt but you were for no reason so you hide everything with a smile; a lot like Nii-san in a way. So don't shut us out anymore Tohru. And err mm can I ask you something Tohru?"

"Yeah sure Momo anything you want."

"Well, can I call you Mama, or at least Nee-san?"

"Momo, you can call me anything you want to call me. Alright?"

"Mmmhmm, I know I care about you a lot soo I think for now I'll call you Nee-san. Okay!"

"Yeah, Momo, I like it." Tohru closed her eyes as she nodded her head in a yes formation. She has a spaced out smile and cheerfully closed eyes as she nods more vigorously at my comment. I nod as well to her giving her a big hug and a peck on the cheek as I crawl into bed and I can't help but want to know if she can sing. So I asked her to and she does.

(_**A/N: the song she sings is the opening to the anime Fruits Basket and the ending theme of Toradora.)**_

As I listen to the two songs she sang I slowly fell asleep feeling safe and complete for the first time in a long time…

_**Momiji's POV:**_

As I crept around the corner and listened to the things Momo told her I cried, I never even knew Mama died! How unfair is this? As I wiped away the tears I hear Momo ask Tohru's permission for the new title Mother, or Nee-san. I am touched that she really cares enough about Tohru that she plans to call her, her Nii-san. Tohru starts singing some songs based on the Toradora posters, and that one chick who sings that one song that Momo likes so much. I hear her turn off the lights and start walking out I just now realize that I have been standing in the door frame with a dreamy look on my face as Tohru comes out saying a threat to me.

"Tell anyone that I sing, and I'll tell everyone that you have a slight groping problem in your sleep okay?"

She smiles as she very oh so very quietly threatens me with a smile on her face since I know mine must look like strawberries in the sunlight. Now it's my turn to embarrass her.

"Well I can tell that you don't it considering I don't hear your complaints from it."

I wink at her as she now goes red from embarrassment about my comments about _our_ problems as we sleep. She prepares her next sharp comment for me.

"You know what Momiji? Just shut up I'm tired and besides there is a little girl in that room in there!"

She gestured to Momo's room as I grab her wrist as I yawn and pull her in tow towards the bedroom that we share. I shut the door and turn around while I wait for her to begin changing her clothes since well, the mirror is directly in front of me and well people give me a break, I am a dude, after all I do have a lot of testosterone… oh boy I think she took off her shirt. Yep she did crap, crap, crap, crap, crap don't take off the bottoms as well; oh shit she did that to don't do it Momiji don't let it get to you oooh crap you let it get to you… please let someone have mercy on me put a shirt on please put a shirt on oooh not a nosebleed, put a shirt on. Yes! She put a shirt on, and wow it's my shirt oh wow it looks good on her. Now her pants, then maybe I should go staunch that nosebleed … maybe mine to put on to? Yep mine as well and yeah they fit her loosely and mercifully stabilizing my counter intuitive nosebleed. Thank you to whoever was listening.

_**Tohru's POV:**_

I knew he was watching me, so I decided to humor him with a professional nosebleed maker and then a merciful cover-up for him to sink into a false sense of security; if he don't get a nosebleed to night, he isn't straight I swear. I prepare my privacy breech's revenge and it _will be tonight._ I crawl under the covers now and plan to make Momiji's night hell. You _**don't**_ breech my security on anything especially something like my privacy. So without further ado I plan to make hell in a bedroom. As Momiji crawls under the covers I stretch my body in a way that I can arch my back and make what amount of boobs I have strain for a bit against the shirt. As I then turn making the shirt twist to reveal my curves of my skin to him as his face gets redder I plan to go and fake sleep just so I can get away with this just once. As I pretend to sleep I hear him ask.

"Hey Tohru you still awake?"

I still pretend to sleep so he slides in beside me as I make the final move against the felon. I stretch out my hand in my 'sleep' and grab his wrist as I drag it over my breasts and stomach letting it rest just a few inches over the waist band of my pants for a few minutes before saying his name once or twice as I slide his hand up the sides of my body letting it rest underneath my head as planned. I hear him rush out of the bed quick enough to get some tissues and then he comes back in as I really am now half asleep as I feel the bed sag under his weight I let him move his hand under my head I prepare to go and listen to the reading of my late and beloved Grandfather's will; with Haru-kun going with me. Crap I will be wasted when I get back to Momiji's house tomorrow. And with those comforting thoughts and Momiji's body snuggling into mine as it prepares for its 'groping' problems; and yes I made it up so I wondered why he blushed… hmm I will look into it later, I drift into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

_**Otaku's Corner:**_

_**Hey everybody 4,280 words am I ever proud! I know I haven't updated for a while but I have school; I hate 8**__**th**__** grade… but anyways I would like to present my usual array of comments and such, I would like to give a big thanks to lolcari, Wild Rhov, and last but certainly never least, Vampiress9! Thank you three for reviewing this story, it means the world to me that you all care enough to do so, honestly. And finally please check out my other stories, I know shameless promo. And finally for real; please review with Questions, Comments, or even Concerns. Thank you for reading this if you did.**_


	6. No More Heartache For Tohru

Disclaimer: how many times do I have to tell all you people? I own nothing!

_**Tohru's POV:**_

I stretch as I wiggle my legs inside the bed. I have another dream that I can't remember but I think it is a good thing again because I have an underlying feeling of guilt for some strange reason I don't quite understand. I'm looking at the clock as I make my way, carefully this time, down the steps and look at the clock, look at my cell phone, and text Hatsuharu to meet me in a couple hours so we can go to the reading. I wonder what it will say, it's been such a long time; since then. After all, it was only a few years ago, before Kyo got violent that I heard from Uo-chan and Hana-chan that he died, at least he was happy, he had been alive for quite some time before I left. Why does everyone I love leave me for some reason or another? That I will never know, but now I got to eat, clean up, shower and change my clothes, then meet up with Hatsuharu-chan to go listen to the will, I will most likely end up drunk before the night is through. Great, just the kind of person you want around your little sister, just great.

Turning on the shower I set my normal clothes on the counter and fold my pajamas on the toilet seat so I can wash them later. I unwind the bandages and let the slightly hot water run over my skin, slowly easing the pain out of my bruised body. I then lather up my hair with some Sakura scented shampoo followed by a Strawberry scented conditioner and body wash. I relax enough to let the knots in my back slowly become less tense and soon fade. I can't help but end up wondering to myself, again, what went wrong? What did I do to deserve all this pain? Why me? I soon finish, redress, and rewrap my ribs like Hatori showed me how to do. Soon after finishing that painful task I walk out letting a fruity scented steam cloud roll out behind me like a tropical fog. I roll my shoulders, tie my hair in its signature style, and run down the stairs with my shoes on to meet Hatsuharu outside the house. I had to wait a few more minutes for Hatsuharu to find me, he really didn't know where it was; and as it turned out, Yuki-kun had to drive him to us that previous day. So after Haru-kun found me we ride in the car in silence for a few minutes, fiddling with the radio and finding some songs off other Animes like Toradora, Maid-sama, and others that I know of. I give up and look at Hatsuharu, he is very focus except when he looks at me and makes the one remark I can't stand hearing anymore.

"Tohru-san, you look pale, are you sure you're alright? I mean your grandfather died a while back and all but you still look sad…"

"Hatsuharu-kun, enough already okay just stop it there! I'm fine and it still hurts no matter how long ago it has happened! It was hard enough losing my Mom! But Grandfather was where the line was crossed! I loved him more than you could probably imagine! He was like my Father! And I lost him like I lost everyone else I loved! Everyone I love dies why? Why is that?"

"Tohru, it'll be ok, I promise you that. Soon it'll all be over and we all will make you happy ok Tohru I care about you besides. And anyway, Momiji is head over heels for you okay? So let's go in listen to this Will of yours, go out, and buy us two a couple of drinks to ease our pain a bit and then I'll take you home to them and you can sleep it off Sunday or well tomorrow with everyone okay?"

I give a quick sniffle wipe my slightly dampened eyes and grab his hand in a sisterly way as we park and walk in side.

Inside _that place_ I see my cousins and Aunt waiting for me. My female cousin looks up, looks at her watch, and gives me a hug saying.

"Perfect timing, and you have a friend, good, let's go in ok?"

I give a shallow nod and walk inside with Haru-chan as I sit down an older man walks in, picks up his coke bottle thick, black rimmed glasses off his desk, and grabs some yellowed papers that everyone presumes is the Will. And we aren't disappointed. It says I quote and quote

'**I declare that the houses go to my daughter while all 50,000 yen go to my beloved granddaughter Tohru Honda. I also have video tapes for each one of you here today. The first one is for Tohru herself and then on it goes my other daughter…' **

Having to watch the video's first I step into a room with a small DVD player and a disc is handed to me that is labeled _'Tohru Honda'_ I pick it up as I look at Grandfather's unique handwriting I can't help but let a few tears well up to the surface of my face. As I stand up to put it in, Haru-chan looks at me with a sympathetic expression as I turn it on and press play. I look up to see my Grandfather's face smiling at me, that's all it takes; now I'm swearing and crying in hysterics. I thank whoever sent Haru-chan my way because I probably would've felt much, much more alone without him there. Oh god I miss him, Grandfather that is, I miss him so much. Now I'm listening to the video as he said to me.

"Tohru, you can be just like your mother some times. Completely forgetting that other people are able to help you instead of you helping them. I want you to know that even though I'm dead, I'll love you always. The money is yours and you can do whatever you want with it, I don't care as long as you're happy. I love you so much, the reason you get the money and they get the house by the way is because you never even asked for it, and there were too many bad memories in this house for me to force upon you anyway. Tohru, the battery is running out so I'm going to have to say goodbye, to you now. So goodbye for now Tohru, I love you. Ja 'ne Tohru."

As the video ends I wipe my eyes. Getting up and turning it off I say,

"Ja 'ne to you to Grandfather."

I re-wipe my still crying eyes as I press the "eject" and "power" buttons on the DVD player. I look at Hatsuharu as I put the DVD back in its case and walk out, grab the money from the clerk like dude at the front from the will reading, sneak past my now psycho Aunt. Run out as Haru-chan starts driving me to the local bar as I buy myself to beers costing me about Y1000. _**(A/N: Y that is the American version for the yen symbol on Google, also the beer price for two of them was also on Google… feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. By the way.)**_

I drink my second one in the car with Hatsuharu he takes a few sips when I let him. I don't mind though because I trust him a lot, especially in a car as well. I throw the bottle away after I used both of them at the nearest recycling plant and I think to myself in a philosophical buzz. _When did Momiji become so tall, when did the little boy lose his boy like features, when did he become so handsome, where did all these thoughts come from? When did I think of him as a possible lover? When, when did I think I love you? Why does he cross my mind so much? Then it comes to me like lightning._

I'll tell him I love him later. Tonight for sure, I'll say it then.

Haru-chan drops me off at the door as I walk inside and make myself known with a slightly slurred 'I'm home;' to everyone. I walk up the stairs of Momiji's home and strip down to my underwear, and a sports bra, to tired, buzzed, and way too stressed to care about Momiji finding in the bed like this. Oh hell he'll get over it, the bed is a California king size any way, he has enough room… I hear a soft mumbling of words down stairs, a couple shifts in papers, a soft scuttling of someone rushing of feet upstairs and my door slamming open and a worried voice in the room.

"Nee-san are you going to be okay?"

"Tohru are you going to be okay?"

Both my roommates ask me at the same time as I raise my head to look at them. And in slurred words I say to Momo.

"Momo don't worry I'm okay I just need to talk to Momiji about some stuff okay? Just go to bed and when I get up tomorrow we can go shopping since you don't have school that week, okay?"

She nods vigorously as I look to Momiji after she leaves the room and he shuts the door. He looks at me with worried and tired eyes while saying to me in a concerned voice.

"Tohru you sound drunk and I know that you don't lie so tell me, are you drunk?"

"Momiji I'm super buzzed and I have something I wanna say to you."

"What do you want to tell me?"

"That first I'm cold, second I want to hold someone right now please, I feel really alone, more than when I was with Kyo after my Grandfather actually died. I had to watch a tape with him on it and then I had to watch him say good bye to me again! He had to leave me again. I'm always watching the ones that love die, they always die on me Momiji, and someone just can't stand watching me be happy. I'm always alone in the end. Always…"

My voice drops to barely above a whisper as I look at him with teary eyes. He slowly walks over to me as he sits down his face turns slightly red as he notices my lack of clothing as he pulls me onto his lap and silently holds me while I cry silently as I murmur one thing as I slowly fall asleep in the warmth of his embrace as I slowly fall asleep.

"Momiji, I love you so much; promise me you won't leave me at all."

"Tohru, I couldn't leave you even if you ever wanted me to. And Tohru I love you to."

As that was said I fall into a deep sleep.

_**Momiji's POV:**_

The first thing I was told after Tohru walked in was by Hatsuharu.

"Momiji, Momo, I have something to tell you both something, Tohru has had a lot to drink and now well, she has to sleep it off and Momiji, Momo I think you may need to go see her for a bit. Momo how about go up first there is some important adult like stuff that I got to discuss with Momiji-kun first alright?"

"Okay I'll go now she must have changed her clothes by now."

Momo said while racing up the stairs with a mile wide grin.

"Hatsuharu, what really happened to her?"

"Momiji, where do I begin? She went through hell and still finds ways and people to smile for, that is its own special miracle. After all her Grandfather died while she was in America and you were still sulking. After all do remember that big package that was sent to Shigure's house with Tohru's name on it?"

"Yeah the one that was filled with more money for her and all the rest of her stuff from her last home, what about it?"

"Well Momiji that was her Grandfather's second last gift to her. Today she received a video from him today that left her feeling worse than alone since he had to say goodbye to her again."

"Haru-kun, why did you let her but two beers, she can't hold her liquor more than you she got drunk after three bottles of beer instead of two! One more and she would have been wasted! Crap you go; I gotta go check on her. Good bye Hatsuharu, go talk to Rin I heard that she freaked out about Kyo leaving Tohru, she was about to kill him, go stop her I gotta go check on her okay? Ja 'ne Haru-kun."

Racing up the stairs to Tohru's room I had to move Momo, to her room and get her ready for bed then I talked to Tohru. I ended up holding her even though she had few clothes on I held her as she cried and I told her I loved her when she told me, I knew that she wasn't that drunk but I meant it anyway I hope she remembers what I said; cause I meant it no matter what she thinks. I hope that she'll never leave me alone anymore. After all she never deserves to be alone. I push her ever so gently onto the bed as I change my clothes and stuff before crawling in the bed next to her. She snuggled in next to me as I slid my arms around her cold waist. Cuddling in deeper to the warmth of my embrace as she sleeps her face relaxes and she slowly gains the face of an angel, she looks so peaceful I place my head on top of hers as I fall asleep finally holding what was rightfully mine since the beginning.


	7. Taking Momo Shopping What Did We Buy!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and by now I shouldn't need to post this but~ I do so I shall post it anyways.**_

_**{A/N: I usually don't post these but I am asking, does anyone want to be my beta-reader for this? If so, either leave a review, or just PM me okay?}**_

_**Tohru's POV:**_

Oh my god! My head is pounding! Aspirin or Tyneol? I look at the clock and see it is almost 8:30 am and I need to take Momo out, okay that'll be easy. I am about to get out of bed before I feel something holding em back. Oh yeah Momiji held me as I slept last night… and we confessed about being in love as well. Shit okay, breathe and unwrap arms, all we did was sleep right? I look down panties are on, okay just sleeping. Now I turn on the shower and begin the process all over again, remembering every little detail as the head ache dissipates with the ever blessed warmth of water.

I look around dressing in a baby blue tank top, putting on make-up over the worst of the bruises and rewrap my ribs underneath. Tugging on a skirt, it is also baby blue with a tartan pattern and it comes with white strappy heels- Rin snuck them into my things when I wasn't looking- Momo walks in completely dressed and ready to go shopping like I promised her. I grab my purse and coat, tell her to get her coat and then we will go. Momiji, still in his pajamas, walks down the steps and into our view. He offers us the Porsche, the Mercedes Benz or even the chauffer limo. I shake my head for a moment and ask Momo what she wants to ride in. She smiles and whispers the name of the Mustang. I laugh and ask for the keys for the 1968, Mach 1 Mustang. Momiji just looks at me and hands over the keys.

"When did you know I have a Mach 1, 1968 Mustang? Ohh, Momo you really like that one huh?"

Momo nods and I smile her grabbing the keys and going to the Parking Garage and finding it in there. I laugh, it is pink with white racing stripes and a little bobble head of the dog character K.K. Slider form the game Animal Crossing I think…

"Onee-san, let's go!"

"H-Hai, yeah we should," I open the doors and we get in, "so, Momo-chan, where do you want to go?"

"Hmm, well how does the Mall in Tokyo sound?"

"It sounds good to me Momo. Where do you want to go in the Mall though, is my question?"

"Anywhere, I mean Onii-kun gave us the credit card, and us Sohma's are rich after all!"

"Hai, let's go! We are off!"

We laugh and Momo turns on the radio and we listen to it for a while on the rainy roads out to Tokyo. Sitting in companionable silence Momo asks.

"T-Tohru, are you going to leave Momiji after a while and go back to Kyo-kun?"

I cough and shake my head rapidly. "N-Never! I can't stand that man Momo!"

Momo looks at me with wide eyes as I clench the steering wheel. She looks at me and I sigh.

"What he did to me and your brother's pride is unforgivable…"

"Tohru, what did he do exactly. I am old enough to know, Momiji told me that if I can muster up the courage to ask you what I want he won't get mad about what it is."

"He-He, I- well, are you sure you want to know? If so I will tell you the version I had to tell Hatori… If you really want to know I will tell you a secret only Hatori-san knows."

"I'm not going to lie, I am scared, but I want to know, if I am gonna watch Momiji hate him, then I gotta get a good reason why I should too."

"Alright Momo, I'll tell you."

I take a breath of Concrete Jungle air and begin again.

"It was a week after we moved to America, Kyo got a job and it involved a lot of mental and physical strain. He came home after I got off of work as a house cleaner maid. Kyo then yelled at me for not having dinner already made and on the table. I ducked because he swung at me and then he yelled more. He called me his stupid bitch, and how I am nothing but a fancily dressed whore."

Momo looks at me, with teary eyes and just nods, I continue.

"He then watched me run away into our room and apologized saying he loved me and he never meant to do that. I just looked at him and nodded. The he did it the next night and I forgot to duck. I had a bruised cheek and he just looked at me smug. I swore because it hurt, I think I said that hurt asshole. I was upset and picked up a habit from him and then he hit me again, on my ribs, I ran away again and then locked the door. He later knocked on the door, yelling, then pleading and finally he bought me chocolates and two dozen red roses, and made up then finally a month ago he cracked and beat the holy hell out of me, I was lying on the floor, screaming and yelling, I had yelled so loud that a neighbor called the cops, they were going to press charges but I shook my head and said it was an accident and I spilt hot oil on me and fell down the stairs. The cops were skeptical but had no choice to believe it. Then finally three days ago he left and I came back on the red-eyed midnight flight back to Japan. Then I was free from all the pain he caused, because your brother still loves me…"

Tears spill over my cheeks and I just sit still and think thank god I am free.

"Tohru, it will be okay, soon it will be just a memory, a sad one but still a memory. We love you, _**we**_ _**love**_ _**you**_…"

I nod and wipe my eyes, good thing I don't have any more bruises on my face. They are faded out. I look good still and I smile. I give her a one armed hug in the car and smile; she nods and lets me keep driving to the Mall. We get there and I park. As we walk in they have a large ornate Carousel. I let Momo on and stand waiting for her. Another woman who has a daughter about Momo's age looks at me and smiles.

"You have a pretty daughter Miss."

"Oh! She isn't my daughter!"

"Really? Could have fooled me, so are you the Step-mother or the Dad's girlfriend?"

"None she is my roommates little sister!"

"Oh wow, that explains why she said Momiji would be laughing."

"Yeah, he is a good roommate and brother to her."

"Oh, so he is a man? I thought, well no matter, they are coming back, heh power to the women I suppose! Bye now!"

She waves at me and I smile and wave back. Momo then says she is Hungry so we stop at a small pizza pace in the mall and eat. We smile and make small talk. Then we go shop for some clothes and we have a fun time. I found a cute dress I plan to where around the house and Momo bought me a nightie for her brother to see me in. It made me blush terribly. It is a deep magenta pink, with black lace, and it has a corset, which would be good to help brace my ribs at night. So Momo says… and I want to have it longer, so she bought the one that comes to my knees. I am embarrassed! I can't believe she had me buy it but it is very practical since it can be adjusted to brace my ribs so that I don't have to where bandages all night and it won't leave weird marks on my chest in the mornings. I haven't heard from Kyo since he came to the Main House, and I honestly don't want to see him. I am hoping he never got me pregnant, only a week will tell. I have to go get a pregnancy test with Momo and I take it in the mall, it comes back negative so I sigh in content and continue. After walking around the Mall and shopping for a solid amount of 6 hours. We get a call from Akito who says that we need to leave the cellphones on because when Momiji called and we didn't answer he freaked out and had her call us in a violent frenzy. So she just wants to chew us out and then leaves us to get home to Momiji soon. As we walk out the Mall doors. Just as a man grabs at my ass and I jump Momo just keeps walking as I sighed swearing softly. We make it to the car and load up the stuff we bought. On the way home I had Momo call Momiji and tell him to 'calm down before he gives himself an aneurism.' Seriously. His laughter was echoing through the rooms of the House. Momo didn't quite get it but Akito did and she laughed so hard that she was crying and was going to relay the message through the people at the Main House.

While driving through the Tokyo traffic I have to swerve to miss a pile of broken glass. I swear and keep driving, almost asleep. Soon we make it home to the Main House property and yawn. Getting out of the Mustang I yawn and hand the keys to Momo.

"Momo, you know how to drive back to Momiji's right?"

"Well yeah but I haven't gotten to before soo."

"I don't care as long as we make it home in one piece. I will change into my nightie in the passenger's seat so I can go right to bed after setting everything down."

Momo nods as I go change in the seat, while she sets everything down. I walk right passed a worried Momiji as his eyes bug out of his head. I laugh and crawl under the sheets falling asleep as I hear Momo give the Ok from down stairs. Sleep, it is amazing… the best.


End file.
